


Steve in Rope (shibari consensual bondage) - art work for Cristinuke's 'So Flawed and Free'

by art_by_daphneblithe, Carelica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shibari, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carelica/pseuds/Carelica
Summary: Artwork for lovely Cristinuke's fic 'So Flawed and Free' for CapRBB 2019!





	Steve in Rope (shibari consensual bondage) - art work for Cristinuke's 'So Flawed and Free'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Flawed And Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332340) by [art_by_daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe), [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke). 



**Author's Note:**

> Cristinuke's fic is AMAZING! I encourage you to rush off and read it forthwith if you haven't already! 
> 
> I am [on twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe) and I humbly have other work including a 21-pieces-of-art-some-NSFW, eerie Stucky romance, [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495/chapters/39777129)


End file.
